


Winning Shot

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, NSFW, NSFW Art, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Captain Janeway certainly knows her way around the billiards table.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Story with that Picture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Winning Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a Billion to [The_Elephant_in_the_pride_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade), for the Beta. And another Billion thanks also goes to [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012) for making her wonderful pictures, which you can find at [ [M] A Steamy Game of Pool ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397/chapters/58598707)

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay circled each other around the holographic pool table in the ship’s popular Sandrine’s cafe. The only difference between now and when the holodeck was open to everyone, was the lack of holo-characters and lack of Starfleet uniforms. Chakotay wore a crisp white dress-shirt with a sleek black a vest and matching pants. Kathryn sported a skin-tight black cocktail dress and a navy-blue laced pushup bra that nearly had her spilling out of the top. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a shooting brace on her left wrist. 

It was Kathryn’s turn to shoot. She circled the table picking an angle that had her bending over right in front of the Commander. He bit his lower lip and walked up behind her, not really caring to finish the game. “If you wanted to play with balls Kathryn, you should have just asked,” he said, his voice low. He pressed his growing erection against her perfectly shaped ass and felt her wiggle against him as she lined up her shot. 

“Do you mind?” Your _cue_ is distracting me,” Kathryn purred.

Chakotay pressed against her a little firmer and laid his hands on either side of her hips. 

“Let me just make this shot,” she looked over her shoulder at him. “Then you can sink yours.”

“I might need your help… getting all the balls in the right pockets,” he answered with a dimpled grin and fingers working the flesh of her ass. Chakotay slowly hiked up Kathryn’s little black dress. He took in a sharp breath and his cock became painfully hard the instant he discovered that his dear Kathryn Janeway was not wearing any panties. 

Kathryn struck the white ball, sending it soaring over the top of the billiards table. She was unable to concentrate on anything other than Chakotay’s hands. She heard the tiny clinking of metal as he undid his belt and the sound of a zipper being pulled free from its teeth. Smiling to herself, she dropped the cue and swept the rest of the balls out of the way on the table. 

“Which way do you want it Kathryn? We only have 10 minutes left on the holodeck,” Chakotay asked. 

Kathryn straightened herself, spinning to take his lips. She pulled away and jumped up onto the table, her legs spread wide, her dress up to her stomach. “I want to watch you come apart inside me.” 

“Get ready to milk me dry then,” he answered, plunging himself hard and fast into her core. 

“Fuck,” she groaned at the swift fullness of him. Usually they took their time, petting and tasting each other before he would sink into her, but this was no time for romance. She needed to be fucked good and proper, and Chakotay’s hasty delivery was just the ticket. His forceful thrusting had Kathryn’s elbows burning against the green velvet of the table. With every lunge, his pelvic bone hit her clit, and his balls smacked her ass. Chakotay had a warrior's body, and it knew how to pleasure hers until it exploded like a supernova. 

It would appear that today Chakotay got the winning shot.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what think! Comments and kudos keep me writing, Thank you!


End file.
